Fireworks
by MF Goon
Summary: James works himself up. Is it as big of a deal as he thinks it is? Rated T for two swearwords. JPLE.


JKR owns all, I own heehaw.

* * *

James Potter doesn't get nervous easily. Being Gryffindor's team captain, Hogwarts' Head Boy, Marauder and all around Amazing Guy, he's used to pressure. In spite of this, right now he's the most nervous he's ever been.

Even the time Sirius got stuck with Padfoot's mind for a day when they were learning to transform and licked McGonagall's face during class.

At this point, he thinks he would happily join Sirius in that endeavour rather than feel so unsure of himself. He hates the uncertainty; hates that the suave James Potter everyone knows has been replaced by, apparently, a dribbling first year who can't tie his own shoes without psyching himself up for it.

A noise in front of him draws his attention back to the figure in front of him. He takes in the red hair and green eyes and realises that it's not as big a deal as he's making it.

"James? Are you okay?" a voice asks softly, the lips in front of him moving in a beautiful sort of rhythm that reminds him of something he can't quite put his finger on. He nods furiously, in an attempt to make up for his lack of vocal output with his sheer enthusiasm for nodding. A gentle laugh reaches his ears, entrancing him.

He's fairly sure there might be a bit of drool on his chin.

"Come here, James." A finger beckons him forwards, towards the soft lips curved into a smile. He leans forwards, heart thumping in his ears as his eyes close, before committing fully and leaning all the way in.

"What the fuck, Potter?" the voice shrieks. James' eyes fly open to see that Sirius has ripped off his red wig and changed his eyes back to normal.

"I agreed to help you practice kissing Evans, not get, get - mouthraped by you, you drooling maniac!" he splutters, before running down the stairs like an Enormous Poof.

James flushes, realising that maybe he's taken this practice a little bit too seriously. He considers going after Sirius but decides that, combined with Sirius' non too manly shrieks about "mouthrape", chasing him from their dormitory isn't the best idea.

"I am the World's Biggest Idiot," he announces to the room. The room chooses to abstain from replying.

"Fuck," he adds as an afterthought.

"I hope you don't kiss Sirius with that mouth."

James almost has a heart attack. Ignoring his imminent demise, he turns to face the source of the remark. Leaning against the doorframe is the real Lily Evans, in all of her Lilyness as James likes to call it in his head. It's something he can't quite describe, he just knows that it makes him love her a truly ridiculous amount and practice kissing her with his best friend.

She sashays into the room, amusement dancing at the corners of her mouth. "I thought we had something special James. How could you cheat with Sirius?" she asks, a teasing tone to her voice.

"What? No, Lily, dearest it's not, we're not," he splutters, the earlier heart attack still affecting his ability to think clearly. She giggles at him as she moves closer to him, placing one dainty finger on his mouth in a gesture that says Shut Up, Shut Up, You Enormous Fucking Idiot, I'm Kidding.

He shuts up. Her green eyes – the real thing this time – meet his hazel. She bites her lip in a way that makes his stomach feel a bit funny, before wrapping her hand around his neck. He just has time to register that she's surprisingly strong as she pulls his head towards hers, and he realises that they're kissing.

It is a sensation akin to ten thousand boxes of Filibuster's Finest Fireworks going off inside his trousers.

She pulls away with a smile on her face, as he grins dazedly at her. "Wow," he manages to breathe.

Lily giggles again, green eyes shining with mischief. "Was it as good as Sirius?" she asks innocently.

He grins crookedly at her as he pulls her back towards him.

"Better."

* * *

I'm incredibly sick at the minute and this helped to relieve some boredom. Apologies if it sucked, I tried my best to write something that wasn't the same as my other stuff.


End file.
